


Making Friends

by Anonymous



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men:First Class(2011)
Genre: Alpha Charles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Erik, M/M, Omega Erik, Top Charles, alternate universe-kids
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>七岁的Omega艾瑞克的邻居拥有草地、城堡和湖。艾瑞克嫉妒疯了，他是多么想在那篇草地上玩一场战斗游戏啊。对，他不是那种温柔娇贵的Omega，但他有一种别样的魅力，只不过八岁的Alpha查尔斯最初并没有发现，甚至还惹怒了他……</p><p>这是个活泼又欢快的小故事，清水~祝大家儿童节快乐！</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Friends

*** ***

兰瑟家刚搬到温彻斯特，就听说了壮观美丽的泽维尔庄园。艾瑞克坐在儿童座椅上扒着窗户向外望，美丽又坚固的城堡在青草地上庄严伫立，像一个从古代童话里走出来的老贵族。

车子飞快驶过，艾瑞克扭头向回望，脑子里装满了骑士、国王和国师一起探险的故事。他恋恋不舍地看了城堡最后一眼，感叹自己没有那样一栋房子，不然他可以吸引很多伙伴和他一起玩探险故事，而且他不用抓阄就可以任命自己是国王，挑自己最喜欢的人做他的骑士，和他一起排挤国师。

“不用难过，你可以经常来这里转转，宝贝。我们就住在泽维尔庄园旁边啊。”伊蒂安慰她的儿子，满意地看到他快乐地微笑。

那之后，艾瑞克最喜欢做的事就是隔着泽维尔庄严的铁篱笆向里望。他知道这里会有可怕的看门人和老古董一样的庄园主，但想要拿着自己的限量版石中剑冲上那片草地的愿望实在太过强烈，尤其在他发现城堡后面有一个湖之后。

当一个愿望是如此强烈时，人类无比的潜能便会被激发。当艾瑞克沾着尘土和草屑在那片草地上飞奔时，他是如此感激上帝，在铁篱笆某处留了一个恰到好处的洞口。

但很快一条杜宾犬发现了他，或者和他一样无比渴望冲进那片湖里。

情况不妙，艾瑞克一边夺命狂奔一边试图从背后拔出那把1:1的限量版石中剑。但对于七岁的他来说，那把剑有点太大了。他在奔跑时扭动着，试图把那把过大的剑抽出来。兴奋早已经变成了恐惧，成年杜宾犬的犬吠声就像地狱传来的叫喊声，让他毛骨悚然。

“救命！”他被石头绊倒在地上，被一比一的石中剑压在草地上。

杜宾犬朝他跑来。艾瑞克觉得大地都在震颤。

“艾利克斯！”一个男孩叫住了杜宾。艾瑞克趴在地上努力不抽鼻子，他现在无比想从刚才的洞口钻出去，再钻回自己房间大哭一场。他听到了那个男孩的脚步声，一直跑到他身边才停下，还有杜宾犬兴奋的喘气声。

“哇！限量版的石中剑！”那个男孩感叹道。艾瑞克把脸在胳膊上蹭来蹭去，不肯让别人看到自己狼狈相。

伴着抽剑的声音，他感觉背上的重量变轻了。他翻过身在逆光中看到一个穿着白色西装短裤和蓝衬衫短袖的男孩子拿着他的一比一限量版石中剑，兴奋地高呼：“我拔出了石中剑！艾利克斯，谢谢你把它带来给我！”

杜宾犬兴奋地叫起来。

艾瑞克觉得他不能再沉默了。

“把它还给我，你这个小偷！”他飞快地站起来，顾不上自己身上还沾着草屑，脸上脏兮兮地，膝盖很可能还流着血。

“它是我拔出来的，它就应该是我的！”对方不肯屈服，微微下垂的蓝眼睛难得露出点霸道和倔强。

艾瑞克发现这个拥有一条可怕猎犬的男孩看起来比自己还矮一点，他突然有了信心。

“那是湖中仙子送给我的！”他指着城堡后面的湖。

“胡说！那是我的湖。”男孩耸肩，“它才没有什么湖中仙子，只有讨厌的水藻和青蛙。”

艾瑞克嗤笑：“湖中仙子当然不会在凡人面前现身，她们会在特殊的时候在被选中的人面前出现。”

男孩皱眉，一副被冒犯到的样子，“你站在我的草地上，说我的湖中仙子认为我没有资格拿到石中剑？”完全不记得他刚说过湖里并没有什么仙子。

“你可以跳进去试试，看看她们会不会回答你。”艾瑞克一瘸一拐地向湖边走。持剑的男孩和杜宾犬跟在他身后。

“这太荒谬了！”男孩看了看勉强算清澈的湖水，整张脸都皱在一起，“我怎么知道这里面到底是有仙子还是水怪！你看起来很像水怪派出来的邪恶助手，把人类骗进去给怪物做晚餐之类的。”男孩向后退了一步，爱惜地蹭掉皮鞋上的水渍。

艾瑞克冷笑，“我爸爸说，勇敢是Alpha的必要品质，看起来你并不合格。”

男孩的脸开始泛红，“我父亲说，Alpha必须要学会谨慎和自律。”

“你爸真没劲。”艾瑞克哼了一声。

“你父亲听起来像个没头脑的笨蛋。”男孩回敬道。

“收回你刚才的话。”艾瑞克攥紧了拳头，“兰瑟家的人是最棒的！”

“绝不！”男孩双手举起那把没开锋的玩具剑，“除非你能证明这把剑是我的湖中仙子送给你的！”

艾瑞克双拳紧握，怒视着他。男孩努力不被他吓到，他还从来没遇到过脾气这么差的人。

“说话算话！”艾瑞克用力踢掉自己的运动鞋，最后用力瞪了对方一眼。男孩向后退了一大步，结结巴巴地说：“我叫查尔斯，查尔斯·泽维尔。”

艾瑞克在齐腰深的水里帅气地说：“我叫亚瑟！亚瑟·潘德拉贡！”然后他朝前一扑，就扎进了湖里。

查尔斯反驳的话憋在喉咙里，只等着对方从水里钻出来好一股脑吼给他。这个邪恶地、凭空出现的家伙，亏他还以为圣诞老人终于听到自己五岁时许下的愿望，为他送来了可爱的玩伴。

他等了一小会儿，水面突然扑腾开水花，杜宾犬在湖边大叫起来。他吓地疯狂甩掉皮鞋，冲进了湖里。

艾瑞克是扎进水里后才想起自己并没有系统学过游泳这件事的。他确实是在游泳课上抱着泳圈在充满漂白粉味道的泳池里扑腾过几次，但事实证明，惨绿色的湖水和游泳池里水完全不是一个概念。他想到查尔斯说的水怪，觉得仿佛有什么东西在咬他的脚踝。

“救命！救命！”

他似乎是躺在草地上，即使阳光充足，他的胳膊依旧泛起了鸡皮疙瘩，查尔斯的叫喊声和杜宾犬犬吠声让他觉得非常安心。

或许查尔斯也不是那么胆小，可以配得上石中剑。

他坐在查尔斯卧室的浴缸里，被暖和的热水包裹着。他把带着水腥味的衣服递给站在一边的查尔斯，后者头上搭着毛巾，衣角和裤脚还在向下滴水。

“还有裤子。”查尔斯抬抬下巴，示意艾瑞克一起脱下来。

“不！”艾瑞克坚决地说。

“如果你不及时脱下来，把衣服洗净烘干，你一会就要湿着屁股回家了。”查尔斯严肃地说。

“那也不！”艾瑞克露出坚毅的表情。

查尔斯把他的衣服抱在怀里，气愤地吼：“你的勇敢呢！你这样还像Alpha吗！”

艾瑞克同他一样愤怒：“谁告诉你我是Alpha了！”

查尔斯抱着他的衣服愣在原地，他下意识地嗅了嗅对方的衣服，终于从微弱的水腥味里闻到了一丝清甜的味道。

“你、哦！你……你是！”查尔斯红着脸语无伦次，拿着艾瑞克的衣服不知道该再抱紧点还是赶紧丢掉。

艾瑞克的情况也和他差不多，他连脖子都透着粉，“现在滚出我的浴室，让我一个人洗完再把衣服给你！”

查尔斯紧紧抱着衣服飞快地跑掉了。

他们在包扎艾瑞克膝盖伤口时的气氛简直是究极奇怪。艾瑞克单方面很生气，他知道自己确实不像一个“正宗”的Omega，但他还没有被这么彻底的认错过！伊蒂总是安慰他说等到了十几岁，进入一种叫做“青春期”的时代，他就再也不会被认错了，但未来的成功显然不能让现在变得顺利一点。他看着查尔斯动作僵硬地从医药箱里拿出纱布和碘酒，整个人挺着，屁股只沾了沙发一点点边。这小子刚才可不是这样子的，他和自己争石中剑的时候可比现在有活力多了！

查尔斯的心情就复杂多了。他在父母举办的聚会上见惯了娇嫩温柔的Omega，像对方这样生龙活虎的Omega还是第一次遇到。他居然差点就被一个Omega打败了！这个认知让他觉得自卑，同时又对这个Omega（他才不会叫他亚瑟呢）充满敬意。圣诞老人，谢谢你听到我的祈祷。虽然晚了三年，我也已经知道你其实并不存在，但还是非常非常感谢！如果你能让我和他成为最好最好的朋友，我就会坚持每年给你写好多好多感谢信的！我发誓。

“你在嘟囔什么？”Omega凶狠地瞪着他。就是这种眼神让查尔斯在第一时间认为他是一个Alpha而非Omega的。现在看起来，这种眼神充满了别样的魅力。

“我在想给圣诞老人写感谢信。”查尔斯老实回答。

艾瑞克嘲笑他：“圣诞老人要等到12月才会回到北极，他现在在夏威夷度假。”

查尔斯抿起嘴拼命地点头，一边小心地在才对方伤口上擦碘酒，一边克制自己揭发圣诞老人骗局的冲动。

艾瑞克疼地向后缩了一下，查尔斯立刻抓住他的小腿，以更加轻柔的力度给他消毒。艾瑞克觉得他应该表达下感谢，毕竟是自己钻进了别人的庄园又冲进别人的湖里还差点把自己淹死。查尔斯帮了他很大的忙，好吧，他救了他的命，足够补偿他把自己认成是Alpha的错误了。

“你现在给他写信会收不到回复的。相信我，这是我妈妈告诉我的。”他难得诚恳地说，在充满阳光的休息室沙发上眯起眼睛，这让他看起来像在微笑。

查尔斯用力咬住下唇，努力不把真相说出口。艾瑞克觉得对方在认真听他讲话，就大方地把他知道的关于圣诞老人、雪人和驯鹿在夏威夷晒太阳喝椰子汁的故事分享出来。他觉得气氛还不错，勉强忍受了查尔斯笨拙地包扎伤口时带来的疼痛，直到查尔斯忍无可忍地大声说：“圣诞老人是大人和商场编造出来哄骗小孩子的故事！那些在商场里和小孩子合照的圣诞老人都是大人假扮的！”

那一刻，休息室里的空气几乎在阳光下凝固了。

艾瑞克眯起眼睛瞪他。查尔斯在对方没移动之前，飞快地把纱布固定好。刚包扎好，艾瑞克就收回腿站了起来，查尔斯的睡衣略小，露出了他纤细的手腕和一点点肚脐。

查尔斯被他冷酷的眼神瞪地心神不宁，深陷在永远得不到对方名字的恐惧中，他甚至做好准备挨上对方一拳。

“我可以拿回我的衣服了吗？”艾瑞克问，有点冷冰冰地。

“它们还没干！”查尔斯立刻回答，希望对方能再和他待一会儿。抛开别的不说，他很久没有遇到一个适龄的玩伴了。可惜小孩子的信息素并没有那么明显，不然艾瑞克就会被他散发出的信息素绕晕，忘记了自己到底想干嘛。

艾瑞克站在沙发旁，脸上的气愤变成无助。在经历了溺水和信仰崩塌之后，他无比想念家里的巧克力蛋糕和柔软的布艺沙发。泽维尔空旷的城堡毫无人气，还有一股不知名的香水味，以及一个把圣诞老人说成是大人邪恶计划的查尔斯。他迫切地想要离开这，就像他当初拼命想要从铁篱笆洞里钻进来一样。

“嘿。”查尔斯局促地站起来，揪着裤子犹犹豫豫地说：“我可以让艾利克斯叼飞盘给你看。”

艾瑞克给了他一个了无生趣的眼神。

查尔斯急忙又说：“它超级聪明，可以陪你玩任何游戏。”

艾瑞克瞥了他一眼，转过头看着窗外宽阔的草坪，阳光在那片草坪上发着光。

“它会扮演骑士吗？”艾瑞克终于开口了。

“当然会！”生活经历让人学会了说谎。

艾瑞克撇嘴，“那我是国王，你是邪恶的国师。”

查尔斯跟在他身后向外走，在对方在走廊迷路时及时指路。艾利克斯似乎对骑士的任务毫无概念，他围着查尔斯嗅来嗅去，还对穿着查尔斯睡衣的艾瑞克过分友好。

“你应该替我铲除邪恶的国师！他是个可怕的巫师！”艾瑞克穿着略小的篮白格子睡衣，挥着石中剑怒吼。

杜宾犬汪地一声站起来，把前爪搭在了艾瑞克肩膀上，还想舔一舔对方的脸。

“我受够了！”艾瑞克怒吼，把艾利克斯从身上推下去，“我再也不要来找你玩了，查尔斯！再见！”他对查尔斯咆哮，然后拖着有半个身体那么长的仿真剑走掉了，连自己的衣服和剑袋都顾不得。

查尔斯伤心地站在原地，看着艾瑞克越走越远，慢慢变成很小的一个点，在铁篱笆附近神奇地不见了。

我连他的名字都不知道。我永远失去了他。

艾利克斯朝他扑来，把他压在柔软的草地上。

“起来，孩子！”庄园的守门人罗根叼着香烟走过来。

“不！”查尔斯闷闷地说，“我失去了一个伙伴，罗根！他不见了！”

“你说兰瑟家那个小孩子？他伤了你的心吗？早知道他从铁篱笆里钻进来时我就应该亲自赶他走，而不是放艾利克斯去吓他。”

“你会吓坏他的。”查尔斯把杜宾从身上赶走，从地上站起来，“你认识他？”

“小Omega艾瑞克，家就在吉诺莎街74号，天天背着凶器对庄园虎视眈眈，想不注意他很难。”

查尔斯吸了吸鼻子，对罗根真诚的说：“谢谢你，罗根。你让我又燃起了对生活的信心和渴望。”

罗根叼着烟，对着查尔斯的背影嘟囔：“天啊，他真应该少看些奇怪的书了。”

艾利克斯在他脚边转圈，时不时哼上一声，似乎是在赞同他。

 

 

*** ***

伊蒂看到这个穿着小西装的男孩，就知道这就是她的艾瑞克一脸沮丧跑回家的原因——抛去西装男孩一脸忐忑不说，艾瑞克穿回来那套尺寸不合的睡衣和这个男孩的尺寸十分一致。

男孩有礼貌地自我介绍，并简要表达了想要送艾瑞克一件礼物的请求。伊蒂从没见过如此懂礼貌的小Alpha——你知道，Alpha小的时候总是到处乱跑，爬上爬下，玩的满身是土，不喜欢任何规矩，基本上就像她的小艾瑞克那样——但她的艾瑞克也是如此少见的Omega，所以他们能成为朋友并不是什么奇怪的事。

“进来吧，他的房间在二楼楼梯右手边。他喜欢别人敲三下门。”

查尔斯捧着礼物盒小心地进了门，立刻就被兰瑟家温馨的氛围吸引了。他们的客厅大小显然无法和泽维尔庄园相提并论，但是这种略显拥挤却又整洁有序的排列让这里充满家的味道。还有和庄园截然不同的布艺沙发，以及四处飘散的诱人巧克力蛋糕香气。查尔斯开始好奇在这里长大会是什么感觉，同时感到一点点嫉妒。他放松自己，在艾瑞克妈妈的注视下踏上白色木制楼梯。

艾瑞克此刻正在和一堆皮绳奋斗，他向妈妈承诺会做一个一模一样的剑袋以弥补丢失箭袋和衣服的损失，这样就不会被定性为对玩具保管不当，可以继续拥有买更多玩具的权利。他听到敲门声，仍旧捋着凌乱的绳子，焦躁地允许人进来。

当他回过头，看到对方是谁后，立刻蹦起来去拿自己的BB枪。

“这个可是非常非常痛的！我警告你！”他嘶声说。

查尔斯端着礼物向前走了一步，艾瑞克立刻移动手腕，重新瞄准他。查尔斯把礼物小心地放在艾瑞克床上，深吸气后说：“如果你打过我就不再生气的话，就动手吧。拜托了。”

艾瑞克看见对方仰起头闭上眼睛，一脸豁出去的坦然。

“我真的要打了！”他加重语气，“非常非常痛的！”

查尔斯脸上的坦然掺上了恐惧，他害怕地偏过头，手握住衣服，双眼紧闭，“要打就快打，拜托了！”

艾瑞克被对方的愚蠢程度震惊了。居然有人愿意站在这里被他打？他疑惑地放下了枪。

门外的伊蒂偷偷舒了口气，无声地说着“感谢上帝”，然后轻轻把门缝合上，蹑手蹑脚地下楼梯。

沙发上的兰瑟先生抬起头，“我们的小家伙有新朋友了？”

“我想，不出意外地话，是的。他在温彻斯特的第一个朋友。”伊蒂开心地说。

“还是一个泽维尔？我想他终于可以光明正大地去庄园里玩了。”

伊蒂偏头，“又或者他的新伙伴更喜欢在‘兰瑟庄园’玩呢。”

兰瑟先生被她的话逗笑了，“好吧，亲爱的。随你怎么说。”

“哦，你根本什么都不清楚，可怜的雅各布。”伊蒂朝二楼瞥了一眼，露出了然又欣慰的笑。

楼上，艾瑞克和查尔斯已经结束了剑拔弩张的阶段，并跨过互相道歉，迅速进入了无话不说的死党阶段——在艾瑞克指挥着国际象棋里的王后和骑士把查尔斯这个邪恶国师打的落花流水之后。

“你下次还会来找我玩吗？”查尔斯看着艾瑞克把他的车吃掉，开心地问。

“当然。”艾瑞克说，手里抓着查尔斯的车舍不得放开。

“真棒！我们下次可以去骑马，如果你喜欢的话！”查尔斯兴奋地说。

“你有马？”艾瑞克羡慕地说。

“当然，我可以让他们也给你准备一匹。不过，如果是初学者的话最好要一匹温顺的马。”查尔斯立刻开始计划起来，“我们需要先给你准备一套骑马服，你要把你的尺寸告诉我。哦也许不用，我可以让他们比照你留在我那里的衣服裁剪。”

艾瑞克听着听着就没那么兴奋了，“还是算了吧。你让我去你的庄园里玩一玩就可以，你会更愿意和你的Alpha同伴们骑马的。”

“胡说，我的朋友。你会骑得和Alpha一样棒！”查尔斯挪到艾瑞克那一侧，“而且，我并没有什么Alpha同伙……我在这只有你一个朋友。”他的微笑慢慢消失，变成了认真和些微的苦闷。

艾瑞克看着对方略微难过的样子，忍不住也坦白道：“我也是。你是我在温彻斯特认识的第一个朋友。在认识你之前，我以为附近都没有小孩子了，只剩下我一个人。”

“你不是一个人，我的朋友！”查尔斯激动地抓住对方的手，“我们会是最好的朋友！”

“永远！”艾瑞克也激动地回握住他的。

“永远！”查尔斯露出开心的笑容。

厨房里，伊蒂看了看时钟，笑着准备起了四个人的晚餐。她有一种预感，这个小查尔斯会在很长的时间里经常出现在她家里。

事实证明，她的预感永远都那么准确。

 

 

\--正文完---


End file.
